


Делай, что должно

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Зангецу замечает, что с каждым боем «хозяин» становится все сильнее и сильнее, и начинает беспокоиться об их совместном будущем. Когда Ичиго проиграл Зараки, Зангецу бы оставил все как есть, но у Пустого есть план





	Делай, что должно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Must Be Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205115) by [soomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soomin/pseuds/soomin). 



> 1) таймлайн: во время битвы с Зараки;   
> 2) возможны отступления от канона касательно матчасти

– Выпусти! Я восстановлю себя и помогу тупому Королю победить! – орал изнутри Пустой. На миг Зангецу ощутил вину за то, что злоупотребил его добрым отношением. Он не собирался долго оставаться источником силы Ичиго, и, уж конечно, не рассчитывал, что Пустой позволит ему остаться на троне. Однако, раз уж подвернулся шанс сделать так, чтобы Ичиго больше не смог сражаться, он не собирался отступать от исходной цели. В конце концов, Пустой не исцелил бы клинок без  _его_ разрешения.  
– Яхве, клянусь, если ты дашь ему умереть… – предупредил тот – словно в его силах было что-то изменить.  
–  _Пустой_ , – ответил он, – почему ты так переживаешь за мальчишку? Даже узнав твое имя, он ведь не пришел поговорить с нами. Ичиго использует тебя, а не сражается вместе с тобой. Вряд ли он достоин твоей силы. – Чистая правда. Он слышал сказочки, что шинигами и их зампакто сражаются как единое целое, не по одиночке. А мальчишка всего лишь узнал имя меча и, похоже, вообразил, что овладел всеми силами мира.  
– Потому что из тебя дрянная лошадь! – зарычал Пустой. – Ведешь Короля в бои, которые он не может выиграть! Или отказываешься помогать, когда нужен ему! Будь я там, уж я бы убедился, что из Короля вышел полноценный всадник, а не жалкая пешка, – объяснил тот, явно припоминая свою панику, когда хозяин потерял сознание.   
Яхве помолчал. Его тревожили сгущающиеся над головой тучи.  
– С твоими способностями ты можешь, как минимум, исцелить его физические раны – вот и сделай это. Ценой станет потеря его решимости сражаться, но это уже не моя забота. Если хочешь, чтобы мальчишка жил, предлагаю поторопиться – прежде, чем он испустит последний вздох. – Яхве дразнил его намеренно, пряча свое беспокойство, чтобы Пустой поспешил и помог своему Королю. Учитывая его методы, он ожидал сопротивления, но не думал, что тот будет по-настоящему рисковать жизнью мальчишки, столь близкого сейчас к смерти.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы он жил. Я хочу, чтобы он победил.  
Яхве презрительно усмехнулся столь явной жажде крови. Задумался, не отсюда ли у Ичиго стремление уладить спор дракой вместо интеллектуальной беседы. Для него самого победить и жить означало одно и то же.  
Он ощутил первую каплю. Облака над его головой потемнели, и хлынул сильный дождь.   
Яхве часто задавался вопросом, доводилось ли зампакто других хозяев переживать смену погоды. Иногда он мрачно шутил с Пустым, что это все подростковые гормоны – из-за них здесь настолько непредсказуемый климат. Однако больше всего он ненавидел дождь. Стоять под проливным дождем, пока тебя окружают мысли «хозяина» – худшего наказания Яхве представить себе не мог.  
Почему Ичиго так опечалился из-за проигрыша? Настолько ребенок, что не понимает: победа – это еще не все? Мальчишка выжил! Из-за чего расстраиваться? Пустой ждет, что Ичиго одолеет настоящего Яхве. Но как, если он не справился даже с капитаном, который не в ладах с собственной силой?  
Какая-то часть Яхве – часть, что хотела защитить Ичиго от зла всего мира и от самого себя, – не выносила стоять под дождем. Другая часть с горечью понимала: причиной подобной погоды, так или иначе, был он сам. Однако Яхве знал – все к лучшему. Он отказывался признавать, что однажды ему придется убить своего «хозяина», которого полагалось холить и лелеять. Если бы только Ичиго не становился шинигами, если бы только он перестал расти, достиг своего предела… Тогда этого можно было избежать.  
Проклятье, как же он не выносил дождь.  
– Ну, как погодка, Яхве? – издевался Пустой, словно ливень был частью его зловещего плана.   
– Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить Ичиго от конца света. Если ради этого мне придется страдать от дождя – пусть будет так, – Яхве умолк. Он чувствовал, как сердце мальчишки бьется все медленнее и медленнее, а его связь с телом Ичиго слабеет. Чего Пустой ждет?  
– А если я скажу, что сделаю кое-что, и это не только защитит Короля, но еще и дождь остановит?   
Он приподнял бровь. К настоящему времени дождь превратился в ливень, и этот странный мир начало затапливать. И игнорировать очевидное становилось все труднее.  
– О чем ты говоришь, Пустой?  
– Притащи мальчишку сюда. Пока он здесь, я удержу его тело в стабильном состоянии и докажу, что у него есть сила и потенциал Короля. В этом ведь основная причина твоего недовольства? Что он – самонадеянный придурок? Если удастся продемонстрировать, что из тебя никудышная лошадь, – я выиграл. За это ты будешь вести себя, как подобает его партнеру. Сражаться вместе с ним, а не против него, и все такое. И не забудь хоть как-нибудь, да оберегать Ичиго до тех пор, пока я не смогу одолеть тебя и сам стать силой, нужной Королю.  
– И как ты собираешься это сделать?  
Пустой замолчал. Но немного погодя Яхве увидел, что тот широко ухмыляется.  
– Официально мы ведь друг другу не представлены? Мы подеремся, но я ненадолго притворюсь, будто я – на твоей стороне. Если из него – дерьмовый Король по сути своей, тогда действуй по-своему и навсегда запрети Ичиго использовать нас. Однако если он докажет, что хочет работать с нами, и его нынешняя почти-гибель – целиком и полностью твоя вина, он продолжит сражаться. Так пойдет?  
Яхве взвесил варианты. Пустой не сможет починить клинок, пока не получит его разрешение, но и после тому останется лишь уповать на удар исподтишка. Вдобавок Пустой обеспечит стабильное состояние Ичиго, пока их «хозяина» не найдет кто-нибудь из друзей.  
Какая-то часть Яхве упивалась осознанием, что таким образом между Пустым и Ичиго образуется союз, достаточно сильный, чтобы обеспечить безопасность его подопечного даже перед лицом настоящего Яхве. Наконец, если все пройдет хорошо, дождь тоже прекратится.  
– Годится, – согласился он. Пустой вырвался из его подсознания и материализовался в мире Ичиго. Много же времени прошло с тех пор, как он видел монохромного антипода своего хозяина и его сумасшедшую улыбку. Пустой просто лучился счастьем – он вернулся!  
– Скорее всего, мне понадобится меч, – сообщил Пустой, указывая на черно-белый клинок истинного Зангецу.  
– Зачем? Как Ичиго драться, если владеть мною будешь ты? – спросил Яхве, однако без колебаний протянул ему меч.  
– Ну так дай ему вот это. Кстати, так и должен был выглядеть мой клинок, если бы шинигами, Пустой и квинси не решили скопом угнездиться в одном замке, – сказал Пустой и подкинул меч в воздухе. Размяв руки-ноги, бледный парень начал забавляться с оружием. Яхве был уверен: Пустой, где бы он там ни пребывал, не забрасывал тренировки. И то, что теперь он был сильнее, чем в их прошлую встречу, служило неоспоримым доказательством. Если Яхве хотел, чтобы его план сработал, приходилось только надеяться, что Ичиго не пройдет проверку. Учитывая возросшую силу Пустого, у него оставалось мало времени. Вскоре сдерживать силу  _Зангецу_ будет невозможно.  
Убедившись, что Пустой держит слово, Яхве исчез и появился во внешнем мире около своего «хозяина». По крайней мере, состояние Ичиго уже стабилизировалось. Как бы он ни презирал Пустых, этих падших существ, их высокая скорость регенерации и иерро не раз доказывали свою полезность перед лицом смерти. Хотя ничего из этого не помогало их «хозяину» выглядеть настоящим бойцом: он валялся на земле, истекая кровью.  
Яхве медленно подошел, не зная, что сказать Ичиго. Как недавно и упоминал Пустой, они еще ни разу нормально не поговорили, и Яхве не был уверен, что его «хозяин» решит насчет такого вызова. Мальчишка был упрям до невозможности, раз предпочел смерть мысли о поражении. Идиот. Яхве едва не поморщился, заметив обескураженный взгляд Ичиго при его появлении. Время вокруг замедлилось.   
– Ты хочешь сражаться? – спросил он, испытывая желание врезать мальчишке за его ошарашенный вид. Где та решимость, которой вечно хвастал Пустой?! Где его гордость?! – Сражаться – или жить. Выбирай, – приказал он, надеясь, что «хозяин» выберет последнее. Тот что-то пробормотал себе под нос, но Яхве не стал утруждать себя вслушиванием. Чем дольше он будет здесь, тем больше у него времени найти лазейку и вывернуться из плана Пустого. Нынешнее состояние мальчишки служило прекрасным доказательством, что он и близко не подошел к уровню Яхве – и вряд ли когда-либо его достигнет. Он чувствовал, как растет нетерпение Пустого во внутреннем мире Ичиго, но не собирался отпускать своего «хозяина», пока тот не будет готов пройти нехитрую проверку Пустого.  
– Нет смысла просто сражаться… Нет смысла просто жить… – начал мальчишка.   
Яхве с интересом наблюдал над его жалкими попытками взбодриться – словно бог, решающий, давать свое благословление на дальнейшее или нет.  
– Я хочу победить! – закричал Ичиго. И Яхве чуть ли не воочию увидел перед собой усмешку на лице Пустого.  
Он подождал пару секунд, но продолжения не последовало.  
– Превосходно, – наконец сказал он. – Я возьму тебя туда.  
Не успел его плащ-тень сомкнуться вокруг Ичиго, перенося обоих во внутренний мир, как Яхве начал жалеть о своих словах касательно парня. Пустой был прав: у него хватило бы решимости пройти до конца. Однако что проку в этой решимости, если не хватает сил для победы? Ичиго был слаб. И Яхве взмолился про себя: пусть он окажется достаточно слабым, чтобы проиграть Пустому.  
Временами Яхве задумывался, слышит ли Ичиго его мысли, знает ли, что мысли того, в свою очередь, отражаются во внутреннем мире? А еще – слышит ли мысли Ичиго Пустой? Но стоя и сверху наблюдая за боем Пустого и Ичиго, он слышал просьбы и надежды «хозяина». Яхве видел, что тот украдкой кидает на него быстрые взгляды, хотя Пустой вмиг снова переключал его внимание на себя.   
Как он и думал, Пустой тренировался и стал сильнее. Он и не знал, что Зангецу способен придумывать новые техники владения мечом, пусть Яхве и показалось, что вращение клинка на ленте для него скорее игра, чем реальная техника боя.  
«Я хочу знать, как овладеть твоей силой!» – услышал он мысли Ичиго и вздохнул. С тех пор, как «хозяин» узнал имя своего меча, Яхве оставался равнодушным ко множеству боев, поскольку Ичиго не искал его поддержки. Он знал, что парень – умелый боец, чьих навыков хватает, чтобы справляться с Пустыми самостоятельно. Но не осознавал, что Ичиго уже способен драться с Пустым на равных, пусть тот и просто играл с ним.  
Как сила квинси внутри Ичиго, он отлично знал: у «хозяина» есть потенциал. Ну, разумеется, есть. Яхве долгие годы находился внутри Ичиго, но каким-то совершенно неведомым образом Пустой знал Короля лучше него. И теперь парень умолял о прощении.  
Стоит ли его защита такой цены?  
«Ты и я… сразимся вместе, Старик!» – пообещал Ичиго. И Яхве признал свое поражение. Он закрыл глаза, и внезапно его охватило странное ощущение. Он чувствовал себя в руках Ичиго. Видел занесенный над ним клинок – и знал, что если ничего не предпримет, то парень умрет. Его руки были готовы к защитной стойке, и он позволил себя поднять. На миг его окатило огромной силой – силой защитить все, что находится в его владении…  
Яхве вновь открыл глаза, не вполне понимая произошедшего. Пустой продолжил искусные атаки. Но Яхве подозревал: тот уже осознал происходящее.  
«Значит ли, что ты дал мне еще один шанс?». Какая-то часть Яхве презрительно усмехнулась подобной фразе: его силы принадлежали Ичиго, стоило тому только попросить. Другая же часть жаждала отказать в обладании могуществом: шинигами не заслуживали жизни.  
Однако, что бы Яхве ни чувствовал, он твердо знал одно: «хозяина» нужно защитить. Если все пойдет, как хочет Пустой, это погубит дух Ичиго. Так уж мыслят эти существа: лучше умереть, чем проиграть. По крайней мере, так выглядит со стороны. Хотя в финальной атаке было слишком много расчета, чтобы ее можно было списать на случайную. Возможно, Пустой тоже все слышал.   
Парень исчез во вспышке света: как тогда – впервые узнав имя своего клинка. Только на этот раз связь между ними не исчезла почти сразу, а сохранилась. И, пусть сейчас осталась лишь тонкая нить, Яхве откуда-то знал: позже, когда они лучше узнают друг друга, она станет прочной лентой.  
– Ну, что я говорил?! – с широкой усмешкой спросил Пустой. Даже после бурной схватки он выглядел так, словно вышел слегка размяться. Довольно посмотрел на свой сломанный клинок, но тут же посерьезнел, заслышав доносящиеся из внешнего мира звуки боя. – Так, значит, все?  
Поначалу Яхве нечего было сказать. Он проиграл. И теперь, по условиям сделки, должен был исполнить обещанное.  
– Да. Прости за беспокойство.  
Пустой отшвырнул сломанный меч, словно тот и не был частью его самого. А, заметив пораженный взгляд, только пожал плечами.  
– Да ладно, – отмахнулся он и потянулся, зная, что сейчас будет. Это едва ли не последний раз, когда его выпускают так надолго. – В конце концов, парень – хозяин этого мира. Будет не очень весело, если он проиграет. – Яхве заметил на лице Пустого легкую усмешку. – Так что помочь было в моих интересах.  
Бой снаружи набирал остроту. И если их маленькое испытание возымело успех, на который он рассчитывал, то Яхве вскоре понадобится снова.  
– Ладно. Поработал – и хватит. Возвращай меня обратно.  
Яхве кивнул и почувствовал, как Пустой рассеивается, а внутри него формируются силы Пустого-шинигами.  
– Он силен,  _Зангецу-сан_ , – напоследок усмехнулся Пустой. – Тренируйте Ичиго хорошо, ведь однажды его сила станет моей.  
Яхве вздохнул, припоминая, как в первый раз погружал того в свое сознание. Он помнил, как увидел перед собой истинный облик Зангецу, когда в Ичиго пробудились силы шинигами. После того, как маска сломалась, Зангецу в этой форме стал меньше походить на Пустого. Теперь он носил белое, уже привычное взгляду шихакушо. Несмотря на все изменения, Яхве продолжал звать это создание «Пустым», поскольку именно из-за него Яхве очутился здесь – к тому же, он отказывался признавать, что делит одно пространство с шинигами. Однако, даже будучи истинным источником силы Ичиго, Пустому стоило лишь взглянуть на него, как он сразу сделал неожиданное предложение:  
– Эй, старик, ты ведь Яхве, да? Как насчет сделки? Будешь защищать хозяина? Те парни снаружи, они довольно сильны, и, по-моему, мы с Ичиго не справимся со всеми зараз. А ты, похоже, силен, так что побудь Зангецу. Ну, пока я не наберу достаточно силы, чтобы защитить всех нас.  
Он до сих пор помнил, с каким неверием выслушал эти слова. Пустой, который  _защитит_ их? Неслыханно. Однако Яхве хватило мудрости не отвергнуть сходу это предложение. Ему практически всучили, пусть и временно, контроль над силой Ичиго. И он сумел оборвать связь Ичиго с его силами шинигами. Это могло предотвратить финальную битву с настоящим Яхве.  
Он не ожидал, что сам начнет привязываться к мальчишке.  
Не ожидал, что сам начнет желать Ичиго роста.  
И маленькая «хитрость» Пустого доказала это лучше всего.  
Яхве, временно притворяющийся Зангецу, вновь вздохнул и взглянул на небо. Ичиго звал его, и он не отверг зов хозяина. Если парень не дрогнет перед лицом опасности, то, как уже решил Яхве, он сделает все, что в его силах, для защиты Ичиго.   
Как и Пустой, Яхве собирался стать сильнее.  
Необходимая мера, раз он хотел защитить того, кто стал ему дорог.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторское послесловие: мини о том, как бы все происходило, знай мы с самого начала, что старик Зангецу – это Яхве. Честно говоря, труднее всего было правильно писать их имена, учитывая, что у обоих настоящие имена к этому времени уже сменились. Плюс я скучаю по старому доброму Хичиго, хотя и рада, что у Пустого теперь есть официальное имя.


End file.
